Kendall (PsychoWolf2001)
Boomer is a character based on his creator, Swoopy1116. Please ask for premission if you want to use this character Who Ya Callin' Pinhead? (talk) 18:13, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Character Bio Boomer is an italian red squirrel who has a similar personality as Swoopy1116 because he is based on him. Because of this, he will almost never die, his deaths usually involve his eyes. Boomer has a scar on his left foot which was caused by accidentally slightly skinned a small piece of his foot. He has long brown hair. His right ear is swollen. If something reminds him of school, he flips out. He can also be very selfish sometimes. As an updated appearance, his right eye never pays attention to what he's looking at, as the bottom half of his pupil is inside the eye socket (which is blind). As another updated appearance, he has a prosthetic right hand that was cut off for an unknown reason. outside an episode, she had her organic body destroyed by lava, and was permanently put in a robotic body, she survives in many episodes, but she does die in Going in the Arm-Y, Happy Imposter friends, A Race To Rank last Place, Hurricane Madness, And A Not Happy New Year, and Rock Bottom Forms Boomer was given many forms on March 9th, 2014 Zyvarr Zyvarr is a werewolf state that she turns into every night, Zyvar is a very dangerous, very violent, and very deadly werewolf, when Zyvarr, her body is shadowed out, and her eyes are flashing on and off with a color of red, her behavior depends on the moon phase, if it is the New Moon or any Waning Phase, she is evil in which she kills every tree friend on sight, if its Full Moon or any Waxing Phase, she will still kill, but will atleast spare Boomers friends Episodes Starring Roles 1. Zombie Out 2. Going in the Arm-Y 3. The Lead On My Pencil 4. Double Trouble (The Lead On My Pencil Part 2) 5. Hurricane Madness 6. Baron's Revenge 7. The Random Show 8. The Dead Of Winter Featuring 1. Happy Imposter Friends 2. Shoot For Star Wars 2. A Race To Rank Last Place 3. Not So Thanksgiving 4. And a Not Happy New Year 5. Rock Bottom Appearences 1. For A Lost Hope, With A Smile! Deaths #Going in the Arm-Y: Falls to his death. #Happy Imposter Friends: Nuked. #Shoot For Star Wars: Sucked in a black hole #A Race To Rank Last Place: Roasted Alive By Lava #Hurricane Madness: Decapitated by Cloudy. #And a Not Happy New Year: Stabbed in the chest #Rock Bottom: Crushed by a rock Alliance Boomer appears to have an alliance with Pyro and Devon, they are seen together in many episodes Trivia *Boomer is one of the characters that has hair. *Boomer marks the 5th character with a name change (formerly he was Tiki). The 1st one was Meaty, 2nd being Baldy, 3rd being Clarence, and 4th being Rover. *Boomer is left-handed. *Boomer is guilty for 3 of the 7 deadly sins: Gluttony, wrath, and sloth, but mostly sloth. *Boomer is one of the characters who has a Wiki account. *Boomer is a Lammy-sue as of July 23rd 2013. *Boomer's most torturous death is in Hurricane Madness. *Boomer is known to insult Ironic by calling him a "seed-brained plop". *Here is how he describes his 6 siblings: **Sassy: Thief **Sawyer: Dirty Liar **X-Dawg: Gangster **Harold: Homo **Lindsay: Vampire **Dixie: Mentally Ill *Boomer was originally red, but Swoopy1116 changed her green due to favorite color change *Boomer was considered mean, but soon, she started to become nicer to more characters. *Boomer has a high survival rate being at 71% *Boomer has 7 kids *On March 1st, 2014, Boomer became not for profit *Boomer has Homophobia, the fear/dislike of homosexuals *On March 4th, 2014, Boomer lost her ability to flip out, and Swoopy1116 will make a character with the same way of flipping out Gallery Category:Swoopy1116's characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Fan Characters Category:Rodents Category:Squirrels Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Flippy-Sues Category:Evil Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Characters with Wiki Accounts Category:Self-Inserts Category:Season 43 Introductions Category:Lammy-Sue Category:Fat Characters Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Children Category:Robots Category:Characters with hair Category:Pink Characters Category:Characters With No Clothing